Fate
by jay357
Summary: The Voyager crew gets their new script. Major changes have been made that confuse every single relationship onboard Voyager. Some manage to make the changes work, others are having trouble adjusting. . . . . . . . utter nonsense


**Archiving: Only with the permission of the author.**  
**Disclaimer: All belongs to Paramount, but I borrowed my beloveds to do something good… No one was harmed… well… except a very special helmsman… :D**

* * *

B'Elanna paced from one end of her quarters to the other end, quietly musing over the contents of the sheets (!) in her hands. Momentarily she read page one, still slightly baffled about the contents of the white papers.

"B'Elanna?"  
Great, Tom, just what she wanted, another annoying talk with the pesky helmsman…

A force ten glare type Janeway was thrown at his intruding figure.

"Ow, what is it this time? Another bottle of beer I left on the couch?"

She silently looked down at the sheets, reading a few lines and then finally coming to a decision.

"No."

"So what is it then? Oh, wait, I know! I spent too much time in the Holodeck!"

If it was possible, now B'Elanna looked even more baffled. Her eyes again wandered down on the paper.

"No."

"So are you willing to tell me what it is then?!"

This time her eyes met his, her stare still somewhat confused, but also relieved in some sort of way.

"I'm breaking up with you."

Only now she realised what she said, looking strangely sorry and confused.

"What? Why?"

Before she could look down on the paper again he jumped forward, grasping for it. Of course, B'Elanna's reflexes were way beyond his abilities and so he just ended up tangled on the couch. Coming to a conclusion he decided to stay there -it was comfortable after all.

"So why?"

"I don't understand either, believe me!"

That earned B'Elanna an unbelieving look from the blonde Holodeck-addict.

"I only just read this! I had no clue!"  
Her shapely finger pointed on the paper while her other hand was shaking it wildly.

"Would you please tell me what's going on?"

"You didn't read it?"  
Again, there was an unbelieving look from Paris, making B'Elanna feel almost stupid (if she hadn't been standing in front of the most annoying petaQ in the whole Delta Quadrant…), but she hid it masterly.

"It's the new script!"  
That earned the attention of the clumsy Captain who-wants-to-place-a-bet Proton who stood up instantly from his comfy seat, just as instantly regretting his move and sitting back down.

"And it says you're leaving me? What for!?"  
Dark brown eyes now glared at him in mock anger.

"You know, you did a pretty good job earlier in telling me some reasons to leave you!"

"But still, we are the most amazing couple since… Xander and Buffy!"  
A low growl escaped B'Elanna's throat, daring him to go on.

"Xander and Buffy never were a couple! That would've been like siblings! toDSaH!"

"No need to insult me and call me a… whatever… still, that can't be true! Paramount would never separate us!"  
B'Elanna's shoulders went up in surrender, a helpless gesture of… well… helplessness…

"It's not my fault! Actually, it's not even from Paramount."

"It is not?!"

"No. It's from the fans. They say…"  
Her eyes darted down on the sheets on page two again, widening at what she read there.

"Since when do the fans decide what to do with us?!"

"I don't know, since the original pairings are totally stupid and base on something entirely different than love and emotion?"

"WHAT do they say?"  
If possible his eyebrows would've melted into his main hair, but since he almost didn't have any, they were content to stay in the middle of his forehead, wiggling strangely.

"They say that you don't deserve me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm an honorable, strong, confident, adorable, loving, smart…"

"OKAY! Stop it! What do they say about me?"  
Now B'Elanna obviously just wanted to get out of this situation, her concentrated inching towards the door barely visible for such eyes as the ones of the degraded man who was captured in the 20th century…

"Everything above. If you would've listened, you'd have seen it. Like that you are degraded and stuck in 20th century, or that you're a bet-addict, and Holodeck-addict and…"

"I get it. And main reason also is that I'm blonde or what?!"

"No, actually…"

"GOT IT! I'M GONE!"

"Wait!"

"What for?"  
B'Elanna hesitated a second and then began to chuckle un-characteristically.

"What is it this time?"  
The dark woman turned around and grabbed another stack of sheets from the table, handing them to Tom.

"God, what is this?"

"It's your script…" Another chuckle. Very strange.

"YOU READ IT?"  
B'Elanna's eyes grew wide, staring helplessly at the mock furious helmsman, his attempt to look angry and intimidating causing her to chuckle even more, now even growing into a full blown laugh.

When he realised he couldn't intimidate his ex-girlfriend he stopped glaring and decided to flip through the pages instead, his eyes shiny at the second.

"Do I get another good-looking girlfriend? Maybe something with long legs and blonde hair? Seven for example?"

"No way you're gonna get that one! They wouldn't put you two together even if you were honourable!"

"What does that mean?!"

"I mean, look at her… then look at you!"

"You're right, she is too tall for me, I might need someone smaller so I can…"

"Don't you dare say that in front of me!"  
Hands at her hips and a strange glare in her eyes B'Elanna approached Paris, daring him to go on.

"I only wanted to say…"

"Yeah, I'm listening, go on."

"I meant… I… So I can… Swoop her up and throw her through the air easier!"  
Now our famous Klingon was pouting, almost regretting that he didn't finish his first trail of thought.

"Yeah… THROW around…"

"You know, I might be able to get some real lady this time, not one who always wants to battle with certain Borg chicks and treats her boyfriend like a pet dog! This time I might get someone with a feminine attire and behaviour!"

Obviously that was too much, cause the next thing Paris knew was that he crashed into the wall in the hallway next to B'Elanna's quarters. His head bleeding and his ribcage feeling like a bulldozer (again, his passion for the 20th century -would not even stop in his death…) had just waltzed over it.

He could hear her mutter something that strangely sounded like:  
"Now I know why I had to beat him up…"

He cursed quietly, not wanting B'Elanna to hear him cough and cry in pain. But of course the Klingon hearing caught the noises and the Klingon mind decided to tell the Klingon fist to do her best to shut that noise up.

So B'Elanna walked through her crashed door and stood in front of the helmsman again, deciding that one hit might be enough. Said, done she decided to enhance her revenge.

"Computer, deactivate the emergency transport to Sick Bay for Tom Paris."

Bleep. "Deactivated."

"Now you can think about what you said about me."  
And, with a smirk coming back to her face…

"And you were right, they decided to give you a feminine new partner, soft and long legged…"  
She threw his script at him, leaving for the Turbolift in a hurry, just to get away from him.

Just when she walked into the lift she called out to him again:

"I always thought of Harry as especially feminine, don't you think?"

* * *

Now alone in the Turbolift she went on reading the script, coughing and gulping when reading some "interesting" part on page four.

"I'm never gonna survive this… Why can't Paramount just be mean to the fans and tell them that we only listen to SPECIAL writers?! Why do I have to be tortured like this…"

* * *

Chirp.  
The Captain looked up from her usual cup of coffee, feeling distracted and unnerved at the moment, she had better things to do than talking to some Ensign or furious Lieutenant… Or Seven for that matter. She preferred to think about the next attempt at seducing Seven and make her fully human inside and outside…

Chirp.  
"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeees."

"It is me, Captain."

"So I see, Tuvok, what's up?"

"We have a new script."

"WHAT!" She jumped up from her chair, running across the room and coming to a stop in front of Tuvok, almost hitting him over.

"Why didn't I get it until now? I was soooooooooooo bored!"

"Apparently Lieutenant Torres and Ensign Paris had an argument and Ensign Paris ended up in a wall. I had to bring Lieutenant Torres to the brig."

"WHAT? But we need her! She's the best Engineer on board!" Except Seven maybe, but Janeway was smart enough not to say that and so unwillingly showing her attraction to Seven.

"I let her out after a duration of five minutes. It seemed logical, her argument with Lieutenant Paris was about as long as five minutes."

"Right. What did they fight about?!"

"Lieutenant Torres terminated her relationship with the Ensign. Logical choice."

"Why is that?"

"He is not half as smart as she is, she deserves better. Their relationship only based on the fact that his sex toy is above-average large and that he used to give in when they were fighting."

"Are you trying to tell me that they were only having sex?"

"Not only, but yes."

"So… May I see the script now?"

"It is not necessary, I already read it."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaand?"

"I must tell you that parts of my body are also well-grown and I have to know if you would care to find out yourself. The script also tells me you have to say yes."

"You are married."

"The script says I never really was. Since it only based on logic."

"Does the script say so…"

"Yes."

"Tuvok?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"I must tell you that no man was able to satisfy me until now, they just seem to be too small to really reach me… You know what I mean?"

"I believe so. If you want to test my abilities I would recommend that you undress now."

"I'd like that very much."  
And with that Kathryn I-need-coffee Janeway undressed in front of her Lieutenant Commander, who already got rid of his pants and shirt.

What followed after is something we don't want to trouble you with. Let's just say it was GROSS!

* * *

"Commander Chakotay to Doctor."

"Doctor here, what seems to be the problem?"

"I have a medical emergency."

"Please come to Sick Bay then."

"No, you don't understand, I can't come to Sick Bay like this!"

"What is the matter, Commander?"

"I… I am stuck!"

"Where?"

"Would you please come here and help me out?"

"But I need to know what happened! Which part of you is stuck?"

"Obviously my brain."

"What?"

"Come here and help me out, dammit!"

"Your brain is damaged?"

"NO! THE PART OF ME NOBODY WANTS TO MENTION OR TOUCH!"

"Oh. Ooooooooh… …OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

"You see?! Please come to my quarters now."

"I'm on my way. What happened?"

"I… tried a new way to loose tension."

"I see. How did you hurt your… brain?"

"I thought it would be interesting to try out some of these rings you can put... around your brain…"

"Ah, yes, I understand. I once tried that, too, but…"

"Doctor?"

"Nothing, nothing, I just meant that I heard about people trying that…"

* * *

"Commander, that doesn't look good, is it always that big?"

"YES! BUT NOT THAT BLUE!"

"I see. I will see what I can do."

"Doctor, why are you bending down!?"

"It's the easiest way to get it off, I will use my saliva to make it wet and then use the extraordinary skills of my tongue to remove the rings around your… brain."

* * *

Five minutes later:

"God, Doctor!"

"Mmmph… Mmmmmmph…"

"Don't stop! OOOOOH GOD!

"Mmph…"

"I didn't know it could be that stimulating to have you humming one of your songs while sucking on my… brain!"

It's starting to become slightly irritating, even though you can't see anything in particular… Let's change the scenery.

* * *

At the same time in Sick Bay:

"Tom!"

"Harry!"

"Toooooooom!"

"HARRYYYYYYYYY!"

"TOM!"

"HAAAAAAAAAARRY!"

"TOOOOOOOMMM!"

"Harry…"

"Tom…"

"I…"

"I…"

"Wow…"

"My words…"

"Do it again?"

"Hell, YEAH!"

* * *

B'Elanna was on her way to Cargo Bay 2 when she saw Seven standing in front of it, reading the first page of what had to be her script.

"Seven!"

"What is the matter Lieutenant?"  
B'Elanna instantly grabbed for the sheets, ripping it in two halves when Seven refused to let go.

"Lieutenant, you damaged my script. How am I supposed to work without it?"  
Of course Seven had to quirk her optical implant at the panting Klingon warrior in front of her, but also managed to look somewhat amused.

"I… I…"

"I believe you should first try to regain an acceptable amount of air into your lungs, Lieutenant."

"No… I mean… Yes… But…"

"Try to calm down, I will not run away."  
That got B'Elanna's attention. And -oh wonder!- her breathing went back to normal.

"You won't?"

"No. should I?"

"Yes. I mean. NO!"

"Are you sure you are working within acceptable parameters, Lieutenant?"

"Stop calling me Lieutenant!"

"All right, B'Elanna."

"Better."

"How can I help you further?"

"Er… How about you and I teleport back to my place so we can have wild and audible sex?"

"Acceptable."

"But…"  
A baffled B'Elanna was staring at the blonde beauty, realising that Seven took her joke for real.

"Computer two to transport to Lieutenant Torres' quarters."

Chirp.

"What happened to your door?"

"Nothing special. I threw Tom through it."

"Indeed."  
This time Seven looked at her with something that almost looked like respect.

"But Seven, we can't have sex now."

"Why not? You asked to copulate with me only a minute ago."

"But it was a joke, I didn't realise you would take it for real!"

"Obviously."

"Seven?"

"Yes, B'Elanna?"

"I have to tell you something."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Affirmative."

"How?"

"I read the script?"

"Oh."

"Yes."

"So… You too? Or is it just me?"

"I love you too."

"I love you."  
And with these words B'Elanna captured Seven in her arms, kissing her passionately, totally ignoring the fact that her door was still wiiiiiiiiiide open…

"Let's go to the bedroom, there we can at least lock the door."

"Affirmative."

* * *

Moaning could be heard in B'Elanna's quarters, when Harry and Tom walked by, holding their butts and glaring at each other as if to say "do you always have to overdo it?"…

"What do you think they are doing, Tom?"

"I bet B'Elanna beats someone up. She was pretty upset today when she heard I suggested that Seven should be my new girl, maybe she thought I was cheating on her, and since she never liked Seven maybe she now shows her how much…"

"Could be possible… I only hope they don't harm each other that bad…"

"Nuh, since you also can hear B'Elanna Seven obviously knows how to counter."

"I hope they're okay."

"They will be."

"Tom?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to…"

"God, I thought you'd never ask!"  
And so they hurried into the Turbolift…

* * *

Meanwhile in the Torres' quarters:

"Seven…"  
B'Elanna held Seven close, still fluttery after Seven's kisses.

"What is it, love?"

"Please, I need you…"

"I know. I need you, too."  
So Seven's hand wandered down the naked body of the Chief Engineer, marking every part of it as her own, leaving a mark of fire behind, causing B'Elanna to gasp and moan audibly.

Her tongue caressed B'Elanna's ear, travelled down and sucked at her pulse point, causing the skin to redden instantly. Her tongue travelled further down, snuggling into the hollow of the Engineer's collarbone, forcing B'Elanna to throw her head back and gasp Seven's name.

"Seven…"  
Her voice sounded husky and low, full of desire and heavy with lust…

"Soon, bangwI."  
Even Seven's voice was lower than normal, which made B'Elanna smile widely. She now knew that Seven was able to feel. Really feel. Love.

"I love you so much!"  
Her words were hushed by a lithe finger, stroking her full lower lip and then suddenly dipping down into the moist opening, playing with her tongue. She went on, doing that with every finger until B'Elanna almost couldn't let go of them anymore.

Pulling the hand back Seven placed the now moist hand on top of B'Elanna's breast, forcing her to scream quietly. She slowly began to stroke and kneed the breast with her human hand, then dipped her head further down, exploring the soft skin of B'Elanna's right breast in circles until she finally reached the nipple, small and hard and waiting. Hesitantly she tasted it once, electrified by B'Elanna's and her reaction.

B'Elanna's hands were now resting on top of her head, keeping her at that place, and her own body was trembling in joy. Finally she couldn't wait any longer, and also B'Elanna seemed to have problems with her respiration and heartbeat. It was erratically fast, exciting Seven even more when her trembling hand went further down, for the first time touching the other woman's center.

It felt like her heartbeat stopped for a few seconds, until it moved again when B'Elanna pulled her head up to give her a loving and tender kiss on the lips, just to show her that she was still there and would always be.

She explored the soft skin and hair and parted the folds slowly, which caused B'Elanna to scream loudly and take one hand away from Seven's head to steady her trembling hand.

"Seven…"  
Seven could barely understand her, her whisper was almost a plea…

"Lanna…"  
Now that she herself spoke she realised she couldn't manage much more than a tiny little whisper, seeing the goose bumps it caused on B'Elanna's neck.

"I…"  
Panting B'Elanna pulled Seven's lips to hers again, needing to feel that her lover was still here.

"You…?"  
B'Elanna's kisses only aroused her more and more, she almost couldn't manage to speak at all…

"I need you inside me…"  
And so she gave in, stroking the wet folds another time before gently slipping two fingers inside of her lover.

B'Elanna's reaction was almost too much for her. She wasn't prepared for the scream, nor was she prepared for the instant rising of her back, pushing Seven up into the air together with her. She steadied herself after a few moments, picking up a slow nice pace to thrust into her love.

Slow and gentle at first, but when B'Elanna's hips moved faster she adapted and found B'Elanna moaning even more, pulling at her hair and grabbing the wrist of the human hand that momentarily filled her.

Shortly before B'Elanna was over the edge she stopped moving, breathing hard and fast, but pulling Seven's hand out of her body. Seven looked at her confused, knowing that B'Elanna hadn't reached her climax yet.

"BangwI, what is it?"

"I need all of you, Seven."  
With these words she adjusted the blonde woman's body so that she straddled her left thigh. Then she took Seven's Borg enhanced hand, covering her sex with it. Now Seven understood, she wanted to be loved by the Borg, too.

Tears came to her eyes at so much love. She never would have thought that B'Elanna or anybody else for that matter would be able to really love every part of her.

"Fill me, my beautiful bangwI."  
And Seven complied, slowly pushing one enhanced finger inside. Again B'Elanna's back arched, but this time Seven was prepared for it. She pushed the Klingon down with her human hand, gently massaging her breasts again.

When B'Elanna felt the ridges of Seven's finger move inside her she almost wanted to die, she felt so at ease and so safe like she had never felt. Her cry of pleasure came from deep inside her heart. She pulled Seven's face down to hers again, needing to be with her love right now.

Seven herself rocked against the thigh beneath her, feeling how it affected her, so she moved faster and faster, and felt B'Elanna's thigh trying to help her find release.

"Seven, more…"  
Another finger joined the first, thrusting faster now, matching B'Elanna's pants and moving hips. Still, it seemingly wasn't enough for the darker woman.

"More… Faster…"  
Seven's movements became frantic as she added a third finger, but still afraid she might hurt the small woman beneath.

"It's okay, Seven, it feels…"  
She knew B'Elanna would never tell her that if it wasn't true, so she went on with her frantic pace, feeling the woman's muscles contract around her fingers.

B'Elanna was sure that everybody had heard her scream when she came. Seven's movements didn't stop and so, just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, she came again, equally as strong as the first time…

* * *

"qaparmaq, bangwI."  
Seven smiled when she told her new love that she loved her. Somehow, saying it in Klingon made her feel like it was even worth more than just saying "I love you."  
And when B'Elanna answered her in the same way she finally knew what being at home meant.

"qaparmaq, Sev..."

**THE END.**


End file.
